


Woolly Thinking

by joeyjames (lilyandjoey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-30
Updated: 2007-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyandjoey/pseuds/joeyjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not what George expected ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woolly Thinking

George walks down the stairs from the boys’ dorms slowly, dragging his feet. Today has been a long day. A very long day. Potions was horrendous. Everything that could go wrong went wrong. Spectacularly wrong. Then there was History of Magic which was incredibly dull. Professor Binns actually noticed that George and Lee were busy making origami water bombs and separated them. George nearly fell asleep he was so bored. George sighs audibly at the memory and continues his arduous journey down the stairs.

He is less bored and tired when he reaches the common room and sees that his favourite sibling is already there. Fred is not doing what George expects of him however. Fred Weasley is sitting on a sofa with Hermione Granger. They are both knitting. George’s mind boggles at the concept. His twin is knitting. His twin has never shown any interest in knitting before. George stands stock still at the bottom of the stairs and looks stunned. Then, slowly, he starts to laugh.


End file.
